


Grounded

by Meatball42



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Steve’s wings had both been broken by the Winter Soldier on the Helicarrier before he fell into the river.Sam’s wing joint had been heavily strained in his fight with Brock Rumlow.The moral of the story is that Super Soldier Serum is really unfair.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



It really wasn’t fair that Steve’s broken wings healed before Sam’s strained wing joint.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna slack off,” Steve teased, tying his running shoes on Sam’s front porch.

“I listen to doctor’s orders, Mr. AMA.”

Still, Sam rolled his shoulder, testing the joint, and winced.

Steve smiled sympathetically. “Well, when you’re all healed up, I’ll be ready to run with you again.”

He jogged a few steps away, before adding, “It’s not a fair win if you’re not at a hundred percent!” and speeding off.

“Just you wait,” Sam mutters to the empty air. “Just you wait.”


End file.
